A cymbal is a metallic disc that has a center hole for mounting on a mounting stand. The cymbal is to be struck by a drummer with a drumstick creating a sharp sound that is desired when playing music. The cymbal can be tightly mounted on the mounting rod of the cymbal stand which will produce a muted sound or loosely mounted which will produce a freely vibrating sound. Actually the loose mounting can be adjusted to produce various different sounds.
The cymbal clamp assembly of the prior art required it to be assembled and installed in conjunction with the cymbal and the mounting rod. Disassembly is frequent as musicians commonly move between performing locations. The parts of the cymbal clamp assembly are separated and can be misplaced or lost when traveling between locations. This frequently results in the cymbal becoming inoperable. The prior art cymbal clamp assemblies are separate from the cymbal which encourages this misplacement or losing of the parts. There are up to five different parts of the prior art clamping arrangement which further encourages this misplacement or losing. The drummer also handles the cymbal which contaminates the surface of the cymbal with oil from the drummer's hands. Accumulation of this oil will slightly change the sound produced by the cymbal which is not desirable. Also, some prior art cymbal clamp assemblies utilize a threaded tube and a threaded hole which is located perpendicular to the mounting rod to bite into the mounting rod. This biting deteriorates the mounting rod requiring premature replacement.
Each time a cymbal is to be played it has to be adjusted to determine the amount of rocking or pivoting motion of the cymbal. It would be desirable to not have to set the amount of rocking motion at each performance.